I Do Care
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Chris has an eating disorder and nobody notices until when PJ, Dan and Phil are hanging out with him during the weekend of Summer in the City. PJ starts to worry about Chris and wants to help him but has no idea where to start.


It was one of those rare moments where the Fantastic Foursome; Dan, Phil, Chris and were hanging out together, all at once and at the same time. They rarely got to hang out with each other as a foursome as PJ didn't exactly live in London. Dan, Phil and Chris were the only three of the group that lived in London. PJ wanted to move to London as that's where all his friends were but he didn't have the time. He was always so busy with video making.

It was currently the weekend of Summer in the City. Dan, Phil, Chris and PJ had all just finished their final meet and greets of Saturday so now they were planning on going out to get something to eat as it had been a long day and they were all hungry. Their meet and greets had been longer than they expected them to be because there were so many people who wanted to meet them. Chris had tried to say that he wasn't hungry, but he was tagging along anyways. He wanted to spend as much time with his friends as he can while he could. Because he knew that PJ would be leaving London soon and they had no idea when they would see each other again after this.

"Chris, do you want to get anything to eat?" PJ asked when they walked into the restaurant they were eating at.

"Um, no, not really. I'm not that hungry," Chris mumbled.

PJ frowned and looked over at him. "What do you mean you're not that hungry? You haven't eaten anything all day. You must be starving! And I should know that you haven't eaten anything all day because I've been with you the whole day so don't try to tell me you aren't hungry." He said.

Chris sighed and looked up at him. "Peej…" He started to say.

"Hey, we're going to go up," Dan said to PJ.

PJ nodded. "Okay. We'll be up in a second," he said.

"Okay, cool." Dan said. He grabbed Phil and they walked away from PJ and Chris. PJ bit his lip as watched as Dan and Phil walk away. Once they were out of site, PJ immediately looked back over at Chris.

"PJ, honestly! I'm fine. I really don't want anything. I can eat something later when I go home," Chris told him.

"No, I don't care what you say. You're getting something to eat whether you like it or not," PJ warned. He reached over and gently grabbed Chris's arm and then he dragged him to where Dan and Phil were.

"Peej!" Chris whined. PJ finally let go of him once they were with Dan and Phil. Chris sighed in frustration as he looked over at PJ again, "you act like my mum sometimes."

"You're mum's nice so I'm taking that as a compliment," PJ said.

Phil chuckled as he watched them. "You two argue like a married couple sometimes." He said. Dan laughed.

"Hey!" Chris pouted and crossed his arms against his chest. PJ also laughed.

It's been about 15 minutes since Dan, Phil, Chris and PJ had gotten their food. They were all sitting at a table. Chris and PJ were sitting next to each other, across from Dan and Phil. PJ was currently in a little conversation with Dan and Phil. Chris hadn't spoken a word to them since he sat down. He was glaring at his food. He didn't want to eat it. He didn't even want to be looking at it. He couldn't even stand the smell of it. It was making him feel sick. PJ finally glanced over at Chris and frowned when he saw that he hadn't touched his food. He bit his lip nervously.

"Chris?" Chris blinked a few times as he looked over at PJ. "Are you okay?" PJ asked.

Chris shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just tired, I guess," he mumbled, and he wasn't lying either. He was tired and exhausted. It had been a long weekend of meeting a bunch of strangers; standing, hugging, smiling and talking for hours. Not to mention; Chris had been working extra hard on filming and editing videos for his Youtube channel.

"You really should eat something," PJ told him.

Chris rolled his eyes. "I already told you that I wasn't hungry," he snapped.

"Chris, I'm being completely serious. I'm only doing this because I care about you," PJ whispered.

Chris sighed in defeat. He knew that no matter what he said, PJ would make him eat.

"Fine," Chris said. He reached over and nervously grabbed his fork.

PJ smiled slightly as he watched Chris. He was starting to get worried about Chris.

PJ didn't know what was going on with Chris but he knew that something was wrong with him. Dan and Phil didn't seem to notice it though. In fact, they seemed to be completely ignoring Chris. Which; PJ thought was weird and not like them. They had always gotten along with Chris before. It was just odd to PJ that they were acting like this.

Chris took a deep breath as he stared at the food again. He was glad that PJ was showing that he cared but he absolutely hated him right now. He couldn't escape this situation and it was killing him on the inside. He knew that he had to eat or else PJ would be even more suspicious of him and that was the last thing that Chris wanted.

Chris hadn't even finished half of his food and he was already feeling sick to his stomach. He just couldn't eat anymore. He couldn't handle it. Chris finally stood up from his chair. Dan, Phil and PJ looked up at him, a little surprised. Chris nervously looked down at them but didn't say anything.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" PJ asked curiously.

Chris bit his lip nervously. "Bathroom," he mumbled. He quickly turned around and walked away.\

"What's going on with him?" Dan asked as he watched him walk away.

"Yeah, he's been acting really weird all weekend," Phil agreed.

"I don't know what's going on with him but I'm really worried about him. He hasn't been himself lately," he said.

"Is he sick or something?" Phil asked curiously.

"Seriously. He must be sick or something because he's never acted like this before. We've all known him long enough and he's never acted like this once. It's kind of worrying," Dan said. Phil nodded in agreement. PJ was actually relieved. Dan and Phil had also noticed that Chris hadn't been acting himself lately. They did still care about him. That made PJ happy that they also cared about Chris's health.

"He could be. I don't know. I'm going to go check on him and make sure he's okay," PJ said. He stood up and nervously made his way to the bathroom. PJ absolutely wanted to find out why Chris wasn't acting like his normal, goofy self. He wanted to be able to help Chris even if Chris didn't want his help.

As soon as Chris made it into the bathroom… he immediately went over to the sink and grabbed a hold of it. He took a deep breath as his eyes began to water up. Chris hated lying to his friends but he had to do what he had to do. He didn't want them to find out the truth about him. It didn't take long before Chris began to throw up.

"Chris?" PJ called as he walked into the bathroom. Chris nervously looked over when he heard PJ walk in. He was just now cleaning up after getting sick. "Hey, are you okay?" PJ asked as soon as he saw Chris.

Chris nodded. "I'm fine," he lied. He wasn't fine but he didn't want PJ to know that. Chris quickly whipped away a tear that fell out of his eye. PJ frowned as he watched Chris. PJ hated to see Chris like this. Chris was upset but PJ didn't know why and it broke his heart to see someone who is usually a happy and smiley person so down like this.

"No, don't lie to me Chris. You are far from fine. What's going on?" PJ asked.

"It's nothing that concerns you," Chris snapped.

PJ blinked a few times, a little surprised at Chris snapping at him. "I just want to help you, Chris. I hate seeing you so upset like this. Why did you not want to eat earlier?" PJ asked.

Chris's body immediately froze and he remained silent.

"I mean… do you not like this restaurant or something?" PJ asked.

Chris sighed and looked at him. "It's not that I don't like this restaurant. I just don't want to eat," he mumbled.

PJ rolled his eyes. "Chris, come on, you have to eat. You can't just starve yourself," he said.

Chris didn't say anything. He just looked away from him, too ashamed.

"Oh my God! You're actually starving yourself?!" PJ asked with shock.

"Shh!" Chris hissed. He took a deep breath.

PJ crossed his arms against his chest as he stared at Chris. "Why are you doing this to yourself?" He asked quietly.

Chris shook his head. "It's complicated," he mumbled.

PJ sighed and then he finally walked closer to him. "Chris, what's going on?" He asked again.

Chris stared at the sink as his eyes began to water up. He knew that he was going to regret what he was about to say to PJ but he couldn't hold it in anymore. It's been too long since he's been bottling up all these emotions. He needed to let it out. Maybe it would be good for him if he told someone how he felt. PJ was always there for him when he needed help. "It's always about you, Dan and Phil. No one cares about Chris," Chris mumbled.

"No, don't think like that. That's not true. A lot of people do care about you," he said.

"Oh really? People care about me?"

PJ slowly nodded. "Yes, people do care about you," he said calmly.

Chris scoffed and shook his head. "Then why am I always left out of everything? PJ's so handsome and the creative one. Dan and Phil are so funny and such good looking guys with millions of subscribers. Chris is just the talentless, ugly one," Chris snapped. He took a deep breath.

PJ stared at him with shock. He has never heard Chris talk about himself like that before. "Chris, you can't let internet hate get to you. We all get hate. I get hate. Dan and Phil get hate. It happens to everybody."

"That's not the point!" Chris yelled. He looked over at PJ with watery eyes. It was taking everything in him not to cry in front of PJ. "You just don't understand how I fucking feel!"

"No. No, I don't know how you feel, Chris…" PJ said. He took a deep breath, "but, I want to help. I don't want you to feel like this anymore. You shouldn't have to starve yourself to please other people," he said.

Chris shook his head. "No. Don't even bother. I don't want your help. I can take care of myself," he snapped. He went to walk out of the bathroom but PJ quickly reached over and grabbed his hand and pulled him back before he could leave the bathroom. Chris gasped as he looked over at PJ again.

They stared at each other, in silence, for a few seconds before PJ pulled Chris closer to him. PJ finally wrapped his arms around Chris's neck and kissed him. Chris's eyes went wide with shock. It took him a few seconds before he finally kissed PJ back. Chris moaned when PJ pushed him against the wall. "Peej!" Chris moaned. They kissed for a few more seconds before PJ pulled away from the kiss. They both took deep breaths as they stared at each other.

"PJ," Chris breathed. He was still trying to take in what just happened.

"And for the record, Chris…" PJ began to say. He took a deep breath, "you're perfect to me," He whispered.

Chris stared at him his eyes began to water up again.

"People do love you for who you are. You do have talent and you're beautiful no matter what those other people say about you. I wish you would see that," PJ whispered.

"I love you… so fucking much," Chris whispered.

"I love you too," PJ said. He sighed, "and I can't believe I waited so long to kiss you,"

"So, what are we going to do now?" Chris asked nervously.

PJ smiled and then he let go of Chris. "Hey. We'll talk about this later when we're alone, okay?" Chris slowly nodded. "Let's just get back to Dan and Phil before they start to get worried," PJ reached over and whipped away a tear that had slipped out of Chris's eye. Chris smiled and then he turned around and they walked out of the bathroom. PJ led the way back to their table. Dan looked over and sat up when he saw Chris and PJ.

"Hey, are you two okay? You were gone a while," Dan said.

Chris and PJ sat back down at the table. "Yeah, everything's fine," Chris said. He glanced over at PJ.

PJ smiled. "Yes. Everything's absolutely perfect," he whispered.

Chris blushed and immediately looked away from him.

PJ smirked as he stared at him. He had never seen Chris blush like that before.

Phil raised his eyebrows and looked over at Dan. Dan also looked over at Phil.

"Are you just as confused as I am?" Dan whispered.

Phil nodded and looked over at Dan. "Yes," he said.

Dan laughed and shook his head. "What on Earth happened in the bathroom?" He asked PJ.

"We'll talk about it later… when we're not around a bunch of strangers," PJ told him.


End file.
